Peace by Peace
by Jaganchi B
Summary: Keyasha inuyashas pup was never meant to meet kogas pup gina but they did now both thier mothers have been killed by a new villian and they must team up to find the last piece of the jewel to save thier familys and hopefully finally unite thier fathers
1. New Games

One Day, One Dream  
**2.** Come  
**3.** Day After Tomorrow  
**4.** Angelus  
**5.** Four Seasons  
**6.** Brand - New World V6  
**7.** Change The World V6 ( bonus track#1 )  
**8.** I Am Hitomi ( bonus track )  
**9.** Japanesse Track  
**10.** Grip ! Every Little Thing  
**11.** One

Chapter one

"Daddy, Daddy! Look at me!" cried five year old Keyasha, dancing around and trying with out success to be graceful. She tripped over her own feet and let out a giggle. Covered in modern day band-aids, her soft white hair tied back into a messy ponytail, Keyasha begged her father for attention. "Daddy!" she crossed her arms and pouted looking at her dad across the room talking to Murokcu. "Daddy!", she demanded. Finally frustrated, she went over and climbed on a chair, one of the many modern day objects that had not been invented yet but had been shoved back in time through the well. Keyasha leapt and tried to literally jump into her father's lap InuYasha caught her easily.

Inu-Yasha held Keyasha with his hands under her armpits, letting her feet dangle in the air, scolded, "I'm talking, Pup. What have I told you about being rude-"

"You and Mom were being rude to each other last night," she squirmed so that she could see Murokcu, " They had another fight. Mom called Daddy a dog-breathed jerk, and Daddy told her to go shatter herself like the-Ow!"

Inu-Yasha had slapped the girl's bottom lightly once. He didn't actually hurt her, it just a little sting to let her know she was pushing it. Keyasha turned back to Inu-Yasha who didn't look to pleased. "Sorry," she muttered.

"And how many times do I have to tell you, to be careful! You could have really hurt yourself jumping like that. What if I hadn't caught you, it was to reckless."

"Ya well, I knew you'd catch me so I figured I'd take the fast way."

"You're not a piece of baggage, Keyasha!"

"Yes, Daddy." She paused, "well, now that I'm up here can I stay?"

Inu-Yasha nodded and set her down on his lap.

She sat in silence, just smiling and rocking back and forth from side to side. "Daddy, I got to help Mom with the laundry." Inu-Yasha made no indication he had heard her. "Daddy, I got to draw a picture today.

Keyasha was getting no reaction from her father, so she began the normal rutine. She began to tug lightly on his hair. Inu-Yasha was used to this Keyasha was looking at the wrong time for attention.

Still receiving no recognition, Keyasha stood up on Inu-Yasha and turned around. Inu-Yasha instinctively put his hand on Keyasha's back to keep her from falling. If she did what he knew what she was about to do she would have to be punished.

Keyasha reached up and tugged on Inu-Yasha's ears. She was constantly doing that. When ever he picked her up, she tugged. The first time it happened, Keyasha was only two and learning to grab things, now it was just out of habit and most of the time, Inu-Yasha ignored it.

Inu-Yasha felt the weak tug on his right ear and felt the normal buzzing. He smirked, Keyasha thought she could get away with anything. Even though, everybody knew he spoiled her. Because he had such a nightmare of a childhood himself, he decided to avoid that at all costs for his own child. He seldom punished Keyasha himself, he let Kagome do it. He couldn't explain it, but it just felt _wrong._ He never hit her and seldom yelled. Just a gentle swat once in a while but mostly a stern voice and scolding. After a final tug on his left ear, Inu-Yasha removed his hand from Keyasha's back and picked her up once more and set her on the floor. She pouted, but Inu-Yasha wouldn't be phased. "You know the rules," he shrugged, "Go see your mother."

"Daaaaaaaddy!" Keyasha whined.

"One…..Two….." Nobody, including Inu-Yasha himself knew what would happen if he reached three. Keyasha didn't want to find out. With out further ado, skipped from the room.

Inu-Yasha turned back to his guest. They talked in peace, but once again the peace was disturbed. Soon, Keyasha returned, banging two noisy pots in front of her. nuh-oh


	2. There really was a demon daddy!

(two days later)

Hyoga Higuashi got up gingerly from his chair. Day by day he weakened, but the hatred he had for his daughter Kagome and her family, Inu-Yasha, Zechariahs, and little Keyasha, kept him going.

After the divorce, Kagome and Sota were both given a choice of with whom they wanted to live with, their mother and grandfather, or their father. Kagome and Sota each chose their mother, and even though Sota kept seeing Hyoga on the weekends, Kagome did not keep in contact what so ever.

At the age of fifteen, Kagome began traveling between time eras, Sota had told their father that Kagome had fallen in love with a half-demon, Inu-Yasha, betraying Hyoga. Now, he Hyoga was to become a demon.

Long since the jewel of four souls (also known as the skilkon jewel) had had all of its shards collected. Or so they thought. But they had missed one little piece, just one piece. But one piece had the same power just as if someone had the whole jewel in their palm. Hyoga had that piece.

Hyoga dropped the shard into the cauldron filled with boiling liquid. And it began to bubble even more and it turned an odd shade of red. Hyoga eased in feet first. The liquid overflowed and the new lord Hyoga was born, a demon.

He leapt out. "Now, to find that back-stabbing twit I once called daughter." He muttered. He jumped into the air; the potion had given the creature wings. He had combined most powerful demons, giving him exceptional hearing, and a very sharp nose. He sniffed. Kagome was nearby, he thought after flying a few miles. He dived and found himself in the yard or a large hut facing a window. He gazed in the window. Nobody was paying any attention at all.

In a far corner sat two men. One looked like a Buda monk, dressed in a purple and black robe. The other dressed in all red and beads hanging around his neck. He had silver hair and dog-ears.

"The cloak of the fire rat" muttered Hyoga. "That brute must be Inu-Yasha."

Near Inu-Yasha, playing on the floor was a little girl about the age of five (twenty-three human years) her silver hair pulled into a messy ponytail. She too displayed tiny little dog-ears. Hyoga quickly assumed correctly that this was Kagome and Inu-Yasha's one daughter, Keyasha he had heard about from Sota. A boy, maybe two demon years older picked up the small girl and placed her on his back and began running in circles around the room. The window was opened a crack and Hyoga could hear a bit of laughing drifting out from the room.

"Be careful, Akio". Said the monk, no sooner had the words escaped his mouth than Akio turned toward the window and both he and Keyasha got a perfect view of Hyoga. They screamed and fell backwards on top each other onto the hard floor.

During the commotion Hyoga had seized his opportunity to slip unseen into the shadows out of view from the window. Both fathers shot out of their seats and rushed to aid their children.

Inu-Yasha reached Keyasha first, picked her up and put her on her feet. "Are you alright, Keyasha?" She nodded. "Yes, Daddy. But—"

"There was a demon, Papa really!" interrupted Akio, trying to convince a stern looking Miroku. Miroku went to the window and looked out. Seeing nothing turned back to his son. "You have one more chance to tell the truth."

"There was a demon, Daddy." Said Keyasha quietly. It wasn't like her to lie. Inu-Yasha just looked at her and didn't say anything.

"It was going to eat us, it was right there a minute ago." Said Akio, pointing.

"What have I told you about those lies?" Scolded Akio and promptly turned Akio around and slapped him soundly on the seat of his pants four times.

Inu-Yasha looked down at Keyasha "are you going to tell me the truth?" he asked her.

"Daddy there was a demon! He glared at us! He—"

"That's enough! I don't want to hear it!" scolded Inu-Yasha. He hated this, everybody knew he spoiled Keyasha. Because he had such a nightmare of a childhood himself, he decided to avoid that at all costs for his own child. He seldom punished Keyasha himself, he let Kagome do it. He couldn't explain it, but it just felt wrong. He never hit her and seldom yelled. Just a gentle swat once in a while but mostly a stern voice and scolding. But now that Akio and Keyasha were in trouble for the same thing, it wouldn't be fair to let disciple go ignored. But Inu-Yasha would grant her dignity.

Inu-Yasha pointed to the next room and followed Keyasha into it. He shut the door. He sat down on Keyasha's bed and pulled her onto his lap. "Keyasha," he said, "lying is wrong. I'm sorry but I have to punish you now,"

"But—"

"Pup, you are making it worse. You understand don't you?"

Keyasha nodded. "Sorry." She mumbled. Inu-Yasha sighed, the few times he had done this in the past, it had broken his heart. It was about to break once more. Inu-Yasha picked Keyasha up and pulled her close. "I don't want to do this," he said. Inu-Yasha placed Keyasha over his knee. He gritted his fangs and clamped his eyes shut. Being careful, he brought his hand down on Keyasha's small bottom. She "ouched" and Inu-Yasha smacked her again. He had to be careful because of how strong he was. A third and final swat and real tears fell from the child's eyes.

Inu-Yasha felt terrible. He picked his daughter up and hugged her close to him. He squeezed, more than anything he wanted to stop her tears. Stop her pain. There was no way how to. Keyasha was a quiet crier. The tears just dripped onto Inu-Yasha's shoulder. She didn't yell or scream or sniffle, she just cried. Inu-Yasha held her in his strong arms until she stopped, never looking over at the window where Hyoga had positioned himself to spy more.

Keyasha stopped crying and looked into Inu-Yasha's eyes. "I'm sorry I was bad." She told him and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck.

Inu-Yasha hugger her back and rubbed her back. "Keyasha," he sighed, "you were not _bad_. You have never been bad a day in your life. A little misbehaving maybe, but not _bad_."

Hyoga watched them. "This whelp, Keyasha, he called her, sure is close to her father. I know exactly how to tear Inu-Yasha apart, limb from limb. It was all too _easy_. He laughed out loud and shrunk back into the trees to plan his attack.


	3. I promise

"Come on dad, get up, come on dad! You promised!" Pleaded little Rocanu s he tugged on his father's arm.

Koga grunted, only half awake. "Our son is calling you, dear" Koga's wife, Hana told him. Koga growled.

"Its before sunrise. You gave birth to the kid, he's your son at the moment"

"Come on, Dad! You promised!"

Koga grunted agains and sleepily opened his eyes. "Alright, alright, Im up, Im up." With that Koga leaned over and kissed Hana, and thier two year old daughter, Gina on the forehead and walked out of the cave, Rocanu at his heels just as the son was rising. "Look son," he said once they had reached the hill."Everything the light touches is our territory"

"Everything the light touches?" he mused, "and...and this will all be mine?"

"One day son, you will be the pack leader, and yes, one day this will all be yours"

"What about that shadowy place?'

"Thats beyond our territiory, thats where Inu-Yasha lives. It is to dangerous, you and Gina must never go there. Do you understand me?"

"But I thought the pack leader could go whereever he wanted"

Koga scowled, even at eight, he was just like his son used to be. "Unless his father tells him not to." corrected Koga sternly.

"Right, I promise dad"

"And you must promise me one other thing"

"What? Anything dad"

"And you must always protect Gina, keep her safe, watch over her, keep her out of harm's way."

Before Rocanu could reply, a soft voice was heard, "Daddy?" Koga whipped around at the sound of his only daughter's voice.

"Gina!" Koga scolded, picking her up and slaping her on the behind once firmly. she 'ouched' and Koga asked, "Where is your mother?" he demanded.

Gina squirmed in her father's arms "_No Panken' No panken!" _she cried.

"Hush!" He scolded. "Im not going to spank you, now where is your mama?" Koga thought his pup was saying, _no spanking! no spanking! _when she was really saying, _no Janken, No Jaken! _but Koga figured this out a moment to late. Shisomeru (how the _hell_ do you spell that?) and Janken apperared. Inu-Yasha's brother carring Hana's limp body. She was dead. Koga dropped Gina into Rocanu's arms and charged at the duo, way more than just peeved "You bastard!" he declared. "You're going to pay for this!" But Koga was easily knocked back and smoke spewed everywhere, all around them, preventing them from seeing anything that was happening.

Suddenly, a new voice rang out, deep and throaty, "HAHA! Dont worry, I will get your pup in the end!" And then the smoke was gone, as were Inu-Yasha's brother, Hana's body, and that stupid little frog thing that called himself "Jaken".

Little did Koga know that in less than 24 hours later, Koga's arch enemy would cry for the first time in his life. Less than a day later, Inuyasha and his family would suffer the same tradegty that Koga had just had to witness. Inuyasha and Keyasha would cry over the place where Kagome's body had lain moments ago. Koga would not wish his fate on anyone, not even Inuyasha. But, Inuyasha and Koga would suffer the same horror and hear the same words ring in thier ears for the rest of thier lives, "Dont worry, I will get your pup in the end."

Rocanu looked down at his baby sister as he trailed home after Koga. In a whisper he could barely hear himself, he said, "I promise, Dad, I will always look over her. Over Gina and keep her safe, I promise."


	4. New girl

Akio stripped open the curtains of Keyasha's room admitting a bright light causing the young girl to roll over, stick her head in her pillow, and mumbled a few choice words of profanity at her friend. "Get Up" said Akio. Keyasha muttered something that Akio couldn't hear. But had a good idea of what she said. He smirked, and stressed and said, "I _said, _get _UP!" _and with that he grabbed her ankles and wrenched her out of bed. Once again she muttered, audible words of ill speaking towards the monks son. As she reached down and grabbed and clingy black shirt off the floor, threw it on her bed, and threw off the white tank she wasa wearing leaving her very exposed. She picked up the black shirt and began to put it on.

Akio rolled his eyes on the fact that she had no problem changing in front of him. Oh Well. Two cups of coffee, one yogurt and six hills later, Keyasha started to wake up. On their skateboards, Keyasha and Akio was only a year younger than Rocanu, but he was four years older than Keyasha.But for some reason, none of their parents cared about their guy-girl relationship. At eleven, Akio had just begun to think about girls. Everyone knew that Akio like Keyasha...except Keyasha.

Now that the summer was drawing to a close, they were going to the first day of school, which was now going to be combining two schools. There would be a lot of new people there and they weren't sure exactley how they felt about it.

"Keyasha?"

"Here!"

"Gina?" Gina was to busy starring out int o space to hear her. "Gina?" she demanded again. Gina snapped into attention. "Gina!!"

"Oh!" she gasped. "Yeah, I'm here."

Keyasha rolled her eyes at who she considered the new girl. Her teacher followed suit, also rolling her eyes as she began class. This week we are going to talk about the value of family, protecting each other and our roles as part of that family. Okay, so Im am going to pair you off, it wont be with who you would normally work with. I have randomly selected your partners and it is someone you probably havent spent very much time with. Now here are the pairs...Janiz...your partner is..."

And just her luck, Keyasha got slammed with the new girl, Gina.

Just as all high school boys,on the first day of school, all the kids in Rocanu's class easily fell into thier cliques. Rocanu was considered a 'floater' he knew and got along with everybody, but only select few were his friends, but everyone admired him.His father was fairly well-known around school as the imfamous wolf-pack leader, so it didnt take the young son of his to develop quite a fan club of young girls, he smirked as he looked across the classroom as a guy about Rocanu's age had a similar fan club, including his younger sister, Gina. Rocanu almost laughed out loud at the sight. He didnt have much time to react as the other boy made his way across the room towards the wolf. "Hey," he said, thrusting a hand out to the young wolf. "Girls, huh? Cant live with them, cant live without them." Rocanu took the young mans hand and shook it, not quite sure what to say to him, just yet. "The name's Akio, guess Im going to start having to share my fame" he joked.

"Fame?" asked Rocanu, not quite sure what to think and feeling quite foolish.

"Of course! both our fathers are legendary. My father's friend Inuyasha loved Keyasha's mother and of course your father did too, or so I am told and there was always a bit of competition. But they were all three pretty famous. Our dads."

"And that makes _us_ famous because..." asked Rocanu. thinking the other boy was just a _little _cocky.

Akio shrugged. "Dont know," he paused slightly, "Dont care, all I know, is that it helps me get the ladies and I dont mind that" _cept one,_ he thought miserebly.

Rocanu laughed, he liked this new friend. No, he didnt have any problem with that either.


	5. Point blank

One month later

Acually, Keyasha wasnt as bad as Gina had predicted on the contrary, she was accually really easy to talk to and they quickly became good friends. And without realizing it, Gina found herself staring at a very good looking boy across the room and asked Keyasha, because she'd been at their school longer and probably knew a whole lot more people. "Whos he?" Keyasha looked up from her doodle or a heart, her name and something that Gina could see, because the girl's paw was in the way. She nodded in the direction or the boy.

"Who?" Keyasha inquired. "The hottie?" Gina nodded sheepishly. "Oh thats Rocanu, but sorry girl, take a number, all the girls are drooling over him. But _I _have him as a lab partner this year and he talks to me a lot more than the other girls in class, well probably because they are brainy girls but I mean..he sees that I have a brain, but dont flash it around and put tape on my glasses."

Gina's crush was momentarily forgotten as she exclaimed, "Youre crushing on my brother!"

Keyasha's jaw dropped. "Wait, Youre Rocanu's sister?!?" Gina nodded, Keyasha looked back at Rocanu and only saw one boy next to him, she turmed back to face Gina and asked "then which one?" Littlerly confused.

"The one with the black hair and the prayer beads on his arm, I always see you around him"

There was only one boy in thier school that wore prayer beads and Keyashas knew he was behind her, but she checked anyway, "Wait, wait, wait, wait" said Keyasha, "Yuo dont mean Akio do you?"

"Oh come on, Keyasha, I know he's like your best friend right? You could talk to him for me and..."

Keyasha put up a hand to stop her. "Ok, first of all, ...ew. and second of all, everyone knows he only has eyes for this one girl named..._What_ are you laughing at?!?" Keyasha demanded, looking at her best friend as she had seemed to, out of no where become overcome with giggles. When Gina could control her laughter, she said,

"Thats not what I heard, I like him, but I figured since you didnt... I mean, first you;re crushing on my brother adn now this.." she laughed again.

"Thats your brother?!?" asked Keyasha again, just trying to be clear, but still not believing." Gina nodded. "Okay, you have to let me come over sometime!"

"Then come over tonight," she invited, not really thinking about it.

"Really?" Keyasha was over joyed.

"Dont change the subject" said Gina, but before she could continue, Akio and Rocanu bounded over to thier table adn both Gina and Keyasha blushed. Akio leaned over and gave Keyasha a quick hug, everyone exchanged fast 'hellos' and introductions.

"Hey kid," said Akio, shuffling his feet. "I was wondering if I could talk to you"

Keyasha shrugged, "so talk"

"Well I was thinking...outside..in the courtyard...you know privatly...theres something I want to tell you."

Keyasha was about to go with him when the bell rang, sygnoling the end of lunch. "We'll talk later, ok?"

Keyasha grimmanced, she _was _really sorry, but, "Sorry, no can do, Im going over to Gina's tonight, but call me later, ok?"

Rocanu cut her off "Youre coming over to our house? Sweetness!" Total jock.

"You live with Gina?" questioned Akio, "Is she your girlfriend?" the girls rolled thier eyes and began to walk away as Rocanu slugged Akio playfully in the stomach.

"Shes my sister, you Doofus."

As everyone filed out of school at the end of the day, Keyasha realized she didnt know the way to her friend's house, as she searched the student body looking for Gina, her gaze fell upon Akio, who smiled and waved at her. She waved back adn Akio started towards her. Just then, she spotted Gina and had to run or she would lose her again. It didnt matter that much anyway, because a moment later, Rocanu appeared at his side. "Hey," she greated Gina cheerfully as she caught up to her, out of breathe.

"Whats wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"Nah, I just feel bad, poor Akio, hasnt gotten to spend more than 10 seconds with me all day and I can tell he really needs something." Gina's face fell as she grumbled something Keyasha couldnt hear. Keyasha looked at her friend, "You really like him, dont you?"

Gina nodded, "Youre lucky to have him give you so much attention ah well,"

Keyasha shrugged, "Wonder what he wanted to tell me,"

"Oh I wonder what it could be!" exclaimed Gina, "I have absolutly no idea."

Keyasha pretended to sniff the air. "Is it just me, or does it smell really sarcastic over here?"

"Oh come on, Keyasha!" exagerated Gina, "its rather obvious, why Akio wants to talk to you, alone. So he could tell you hes in love with you."

"What?" exclaimed Keyasha, "Thats crazy!"

"No, its a fact"

"Ok, how long have you thought this?" Keyasha put her hands on her hips and stopped walking.

"Not me, the whole school says it pretty obvious"

"obviously, obvious to everyone but me. Akio is _not_ in love with me!"

"Boton," siad Gina, pulling a girl to her side. "Blank is in love with Keyasha, fill in the blank."

"Akio," Boton replied with out a moment's hesitation.

"Thanks for playing" said Gina and Boton began to walk away.

"Akio is _NOT _in love with me!" Keyasha yelled as Gina and Boton jumped. "Ok, and if yuo two are so sure about it, Im going to go ask him"

"You cant just ask a guy if hes in love with you! He has to tell you when hes ready!" protested Boton

"Too bad, Im going anyway. Hes been my best friend my whole life, If he cant be honest with me, then maybe he wasnt the guy I thought he was. Im going to ask him. Point blank."

"Wait!" yelled Gina, but Keyasha ignored her.

"Point blank" she said, without turning around, only raising her hand into a backwards good bye and with that she was gone


End file.
